SPQR
SPQR is a political party in the Parliament of /pol/ that supports a return to the days of the Roman Republic. Notes ALL MEMEBERS BE ADVISED! EVERY SUNDAY THERE IS A ROLL CALL THREAD ON /POL/. MAKE SURE YOU POST THERE OTHERWISE YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO VOTE! ''' Ideals First and Foremost, SPQR wants to the the re-establishment of the greatest country known to man, Rome. At its height, Rome was the richest and most prosperous nation to ever grace this planet. The ingenuity of Rome's intellectuals and the production of resources were unmatched for 1500 years and it would take Europe just as long to reach the same level of wealth Rome's coffers had. Thus, to return Rome to its deserved greatness, SPQR demands the enactment of the following: 1. A new Roman Republic will be established using the borders from the height of the Roman Republic/Empire. 2. Because all nations are inferior in the face of the Golden Eagle, the rest of the known world shall be subjugated beneath Rome's might. All nations outside of Rome must offer a yearly patronage to the republic. 3. Roman law shall be reintroduced and work as the government's judicial arm and a representative Senate shall act as the governing body of the Republic. 4. Latin will become the official language of Rome. English, Greek, and the romance languages shall be accepted as regional de-jure languages. (Excludes French, see 16) 5. Nations that have been birthed from Rome's existence shall become the state's vassals. Citizens who have proof of their Roman ancestry will be allowed to freely live within the Republic. 6. Society will follow the traditional code of plebeians and patricians. 7. National tax will be set at a flat rate of 15% for all citizens of the Republic. 8. As a fulfillment of their responsibilities, all men of the plebeian are obligated to serve when called upon. 9. Trade with others will only occur for the benefit of the nation. 10. Immigrants that wish to live and work in our Republic will only do so as non-citizens. 11. Roman Polytheism will be re-established as the state religion of the Republic and her territories. Heathens are to be tolerated, but they will be 'encouraged' to convert. 12. Gladiatorial Contests shall be reconstituted and strongly promoted not only in the Republic but across the world. 13. To ensure the security and survival of our Republic, everyone north of the river Danube and the river Rhine must be enslaved and integrated into Roman culture. Able-bodied men will be recruited into the military. 14. Men of all ages must wear the Toga whenever possible. *with the exeption of the ancient province of Dacia. 15. Any religious heretics (anyone not of Roman Paganism) will be placed in the Coliseum to fight wild beasts from across the known world. This will continue until there are no more religious heretics. 16. Any person of French descent will be either enslaved or crucified. No exceptions. Coalition Legislative Proposals * Joint Cerberus-National Socialists-SPQR Parliamentary Agenda Party Priorities * Refine the parties principles * Attract more members Members Current Members: # Odessos SPQR (!!+W1+dJfeIq) # Marcus Aurelius SPQR (!6X4GA0MgZA) # Dick Shorten SPQR (!hEpdoZ.tHU) # Autismus Maximus SPQR (!!dAjKcCoMupM) # Ivstinianvs SPQR (!stg4tqyBXE) # Marcus Valerius SPQR (!l5utCmUZVE) # Cassius SPQR (!!K9tXyOcGoN3) # Aussie Flying Ace SPQR (!!nU+3CY8arXW) # august SPQR (!!3B6YlnYhJiV) # Brutus SPQR (!!IwftAwy+BVS) # Licinius CatoSPQR (!!CWW62kVLz/k) # Cicero SPQR (!!F4Zi0nPjGfE) # Ivnivs SPQR (!!RwkY2ar0XE+) #Appius Fulvius Maro SPQR (!/yeuwC5vE) #MAXIMVS SPQR (!!m5MmspkoSC1) #Marcus Aurelius SPQR !!f7AZAqi0165 #Dereves SPQR !!ZAtnEuLTQng #Legatus Lanius SPQR !!B7iK9JGTfCU #Malum Lupus SPQR !!AVfkbH7JdE4 Inactive members (pls come back) Longius SPQR (!wOc8kMBzec) Arthur_Saxon SPQR (!!4sVWUqA+k7B) Decimus Tullius SPQR (!2yHa7WQ9gg) merchantus maximus SPQR Maximus Virtutem SPQR (!!O1DSk8Su9NQ) Marcus Aurelius SPQR (!!czedVfpYAJl) '''Positions of power Consul - Ivstinianvs Leader of the party in parliament Proconsul - Ivnivs Deputy leader Princeps Senatus - Presidential candidate for the party Legatus - Cassius Chief Minister for Propaganda and Campaigning Prime Frumentarii- Legatus Lanius Members can apply for any position, but Dictator must have support from the majority of the party All members are senators by right if none of the above members are present at the time of a vote, then the party will vote in accordance to it's current alliances as a default. Communication Now on Chatstep! https://chatstep.com/#SPQR Please use your member name to make things easier Furthermore, to help keep everyone in the loop, members are encouraged to set up an email account. Feel free to add yours to the list below. ivstinianvs536@gmail.com tulliuscicero.pol@gmail.com ivnivsbrutus@gmail.com Category:Political Parties Category:SPQR Category:Articles